Dyskusja:179 od 10 do 22 listopada 2014
Zamysł umieszczania historycznych tras w Warszawikii był taki, że zachowujemy tylko stałe zmiany, a nie czasowe, jak ta. Dlatego też w artykule 179 widnieje ostatnio zmieniana 1 września 2009, data ostatniej stałej zmiany. O zmianach czasowych można napisać w treści artykułów. Opisanie wszystkich zmian tymczasowych byłoby zresztą niemożliwe, dlatego że nawet Trasbus ich nie rejestruje por. http://www.trasbus.com/liniabus179.htm. Dlatego artykuł jest niestety do usunięcia. Mathaeus (dyskusja) 14:02, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Artykuł z pewnością nie jest do usunięcia. A Trasbus, i owszem, rejestruje zmiany tras; np. miesięczna zmiana na 179 w 2006 roku (budowa jezdni ul. Rosoła) i zamknięcie ruchu kołowego na trasie 504 w 2005 roku (http://www.trasbus.com/liniabus504.htm). Ta zmiana dotyczyła przebudowy ulic Romera i Herbsta. Zauważyłem też, że ostatnio Trasbus jest rzadziej aktualizowany, może kiedyś pojawić się taka informacja. Dodatkowo artykuł jest wzbogacony zdjęciami (autobusu na objeździe oraz tablicy bocznej). ::PS Nie mam nic przeciwko zachowywaniu informacji w głównym artykule o ostatniej stałej zmianie trasy. ::PS2 Są też artykuły o trasach czasowo zmienionych - http://warszawa.wikia.com/wiki/306_do_2_lutego_2011. BartekBD (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) Ja wiem że w Trasbusie są niektóre niestałe zmiany, no ale tej jakoś nie ma i być może innych, dawnych też nie. Zdjęcia można przerzucić do galerii w haśle 179. To nie jest jakaś złośliwość z mojej strony, że chcę to usunąć, tylko widzisz, problem w tym, że jeśli będziemy zapisywać wszystkie tymczasowe zmiany, to lista historycznych tras wydłuży się do dziesiątek dat i powstaną dziesiątki haseł, bo akurat np. zmieniła się jedna ulica na parę dni. Kiedy tworzyłem szablon Trasy, to zamysłem było wpisywanie tylko stałych zmian tras i takie są zresztą wpisane w większości przypadków. Postuluję wywalenie wszystkich tymczasowych zmian, bo to jest zwyczajnie nadmiar informacji, a wzmiankę o tymczasowej zmianie można dać w "Historii" w haśle o linii, zdjęcia też można wrzucić do hasła o linii. Mathaeus (dyskusja) 15:04, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Co za dużo, to niezdrowo – wiem, że opisywanie każdej zmiany byłoby bez sensu, a jednodniowa zmiana bezzasadna. Ta kursowała w listopadzie, a jako że mieszkam w rejonie, gdzie linia kursuje to "złapałem" ją i stworzyłem artykuł. Moim zdaniem nie ma co się bać, że "kilkudniowe trasy" zaleją Wikię, bo tak nie będzie. Jest to dobrze udokumentowany artykuł i nie powodu, by go usuwać. BartekBD (dyskusja) 15:15, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) No ale będę musiał wpisać wszystkie tymczasowe zmiany w szablony z historycznymi trasami i teoretycznie będzie możliwość konsekwentnego stworzenia ich wszystkich w przyszłości, skoro przyjęta będzie zasada, że tymczasowe zmiany też wstawiamy. Dodatkowo jeśli wpiszę tymczasowe trasy w szablon, zajdzie sprzeczność: artykuł podaje ostatnią zmianę 1 września 2009, szablon 22 listopada 2014. Ten artykuł można spokojnie i bardzo elegancko wpleść w hasło 179, zachowując wszystkie zdjęcia i informacje, straci tylko koraliki, które chyba nie są niezbędne. Przez ostatnie lata w historycznych trasach zrobił się potworny bałagan, gdzie niekonsekwencja goni niekonsekwencję: raz są tylko trasy stałe, raz tylko trasy tymczasowe, czasami w szablonie są podane tylko te opisane… a na dodatek jest pełno błędnych dat (np. 1 zamiast 11, listopad zamiast luty) i niekonsekwencji interpunkcyjnych (np. - zamiast —, te akurat eliminuję raz na zawsze za pomocą nowego szablonu), dlatego chciałem to uporządkować. Trzeba przyjąć jakąś zasadę: albo wszystkie zmiany, albo tylko stałe. Jestem tylko za stałymi, żeby nie mnożyć roboty. Ponadto mówisz, że artykuł jest "dobrze udokumentowany". Zobaczmy jakie elementy mamy udokumentowane: (1) daty trwania objazdu, (2) powód objazdu, (3) obsługę przez przewoźników, (4) ulice, (5) przystanki, (6) link do strony ZTM, (7) zdjęcia. Moim zdaniem to wystarczające na dwa zdania w haśle 179, coś w stylu: "(1) od 10 do 22 listopada 2014 (2) z powodu budowy ronda na skrzyżowaniu ul. Herbsta i ul. Romera trasa linii została zmieniona (6) przypis: (4) w kierunku Osiedla Kabaty pojechała ona prosto aleją KEN od Bartoka do Ciszewskiego, zaś z powrotem skręcała z Roentgena w Pileckiego i dalej jechała Puławską i Romera do Surowieckiego, (5) zatrzymując się na wszystkich napotkanych przystankach. Autobusy kursowały według specjalnego rozkładu jazdy, (3) linię obsługiwała zajezdnia autobusowa Woronicza oraz ajenci PKS Grodzisk Mazowiecki i Mobilis". Co do (7) zdjęć to mam wrażenie że tylko 1 z nich przedstawia listopad, mianowicie dekoracja liniowa. Bo coś za dużo liści na drzewach i zbyt zielono. Nawet jeśli podpisy nie mówią wprost, że to zdjęcie z tego okresu, to chyba każdy się zasugeruje (skoro zdjęcie jest w tym haśle, to jest z tego objazdu, a nie z innego), a to trochę robienie czytelników w balona, nie sądzisz? To jedno zdjęcie z listopada zmieści się idealnie w galerii w haśle 179. Ponadto jeszcze chcę zauważyć, że tytuł artykułu przy tymczasowej trasie staje się mylący: "179 do 22 listopada 2014" oznacza, że od 23 listopada zaczyna się historia jakiejś całkiem nowej trasy, a tak nie jest: po prostu zniesiono czasową korektę, przywracając normalną trasę. Mathaeus (dyskusja) 15:54, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) PS Mogę się zgodzić na kompromisowe rozwiązanie w postaci zmiany tytułu na 179 od 10 do 22 listopada 2014 i umieszczenie w nowej kategorii Kategoria:Tymczasowe trasy linii autobusowych. Nie chcę jednak żeby to się mieszało ze zmianami stałymi. Możemy wtedy przyjąć zasadę, że opisujemy tylko wybrane tymczasowe trasy i problem z głowy. Mathaeus (dyskusja) 16:13, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) ::W listopadzie też świeci słońce. Jak chcesz to możesz zmienić na nazwę co proponujesz, ale tworzenie nowej kategorii dla dwóch linii jest bez sensowne - bo i tak przecież ta trasa 179 jest historyczna. --BartekBD (dyskusja) 16:49, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) W listopadzie też świeci słońce, ale zdjęcia są z 6 sierpnia :P i nie przedstawiają 179 na objeździe, któremu poświęcony jest artykuł. Mamy dużo kategorii, które są prawie puste (np. Kategoria:Varsaviana, Kategoria:Konkursy, Kategoria:Klubokawiarnie), bo w przeciwieństwie do Wikipedii my tworzymy kategorie przyszłościowo. ;) A sama Kategoria:Tymczasowe trasy linii autobusowych byłaby i tak zagnieżdżona w Kategoria:Historyczne trasy linii autobusowych. Utworzyłbym ją, żeby w przyszłości nikt się nie głowił, czemu jedne hasła nazywają się "od do", a inne tylko "do" i nie podnosił larum, żeby przenosić. Mathaeus (dyskusja) 17:00, maj 21, 2015 (UTC)